Pesadillas
by Delta Elena
Summary: Las peores pesadillas son las que uno vive a diario, despues de todo no sabes si tu vida es un sueño o una pesadilla la cual no siempre terminan con un final feliz; colecciòn de varias historias con diferentes parejas de la serie Naruto bajo varias leyendas urbanas. Advertencia algunas historias pueden ser muy fuertes y descriptivas, uso de violencia etc.
1. Cabello Largo

**Personajes pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto la historia me pertenece, basado en leyendas urbanas comunes de Japón en su mayoría.**

**Colección de varias historias con diferentes personajes de la serie Naruto, será una historia diferente por cada capítulo y no tendrá ninguna relación con el anterior a no ser que por extensión tenga una continuación, la cual se pondrá como nota en dicho capitulo.**

**Espero no ofender a nadie si por dicho capitulo no llega a ser del agrado de alguien, me gusta escuchar sus opiniones siempre y cuando no sean agresiones; la critica constructiva ayuda mucho más que palabras ofensivas.**

**Advertencia de contenido puede ser demasiado explicito, violencia, abuso, tortura y más. No apto para personas que no les guste, además de que puede que muchas historias no tengan un final feliz.**

**Por favor disfruten del capitulo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Pesadilla 01**_

**Cabello Largo**

Sakura Haruno iba del lado del copiloto en aquel lujoso y hermoso auto, su vista al frente sin ningún titubeo aquellos ojos color jade no parecían ver nada más que las luces que sobresalían con cada curva que el auto esquivaba.

Fue hasta que la voz de Sasuke le hizo girar de nuevo para verlo, el simplemente sonreía como cualquier niño después de haber hecho alguna travesura.

—Vamos quita esa cara sé que es algo difícil pero lo superaras, no eres tú has hecho tu mayor esfuerzo —la sonrisa que había puesto era mucho peor de la que ya tenía, ¿se estaba burlando de ella? Pero a pesar de ello Sakura seguía sin decir una sola palabra, lo único que hacía era observarlo.

—Agradezco todo lo que te esforzaste por esta relación, incluso dejaste crecer tu cabello después de que lo tenias muy corto; pero creo que el del problema soy yo…supongo que solo puedo estar con chicas que no quieran algo serio, tu entiendes.

Detuvo el auto al reconocer el sitio el esperaba alguna respuesta pero seguía en silencio, ella entonces abrió la puerta para salir y solo dijo.

—Adiós…Sasuke

El solo sonrió y prendió el auto alejándose entre la oscuridad de la noche, ella estática le seguía con la vista no sonreía, no lloraba su rostro era ajeno de todo sentimiento humano y tan solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar; su casa estaba a pocos pasos de donde se habían parado.

Al llegar a la puerta miro un momento hacia ella, las luces estaban prendidas y su familia estaba ahí así que solo abrió para ir directo a su cuarto; pero la voz de Ino le hizo girar hacia ella.

—Sakura hoy llegas temprano, sabes hoy hemos tenido unos problemas espantosos hay ratas en el desván ¿puedes creerlo?

La joven de largo cabello en color rosa le miro fijamente con sus ojos de color verde, aquella chica tan parlanchina, alegre y segura de sí misma era su hermana adoptiva de la cual no había cambiado demasiado desde que llego cuando ambas eran muy pequeñas.

— ¿Sakura?

—Tengo sueño, mañana hablamos

Los ojos azules de Ino la miraron preocupados y solo le llego un pensamiento de molestia —Sasuke Uchiha—Suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina donde una mujer preparaba la cena.

Sakura encerró la puerta de su cuarto y se tiro directamente en la cama, abrazo su almohada con mucha fuerza sobre su rostro; se levando de nuevo y se miro al espejo ¿Cuánto tiempo fue de aquello? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que se sintió atraída por Sasuke? ¿Cuándo fue que se había olvidado de ella misma?

Un año atrás ella sonreía y era feliz, así se sentía y el destino la llevo a conocerlo un chico muy apuesto de piel blanca que contrastaba con el negro de su cabello y ojos: esos ojos tan oscuros que le atrajeron como un irresistible misterio.

—Sakura tienes un hermoso cabello, tu color es en verdad muy bello

— ¿Lo crees así Sasuke-Kun…no es un color muy común?

—Tal vez eso es lo que lo hace bello—Esa sonrisa era tan diferente a la de otros chicos y fue lo que le enamoro en ese momento estando a su lado era fácil ponerse nerviosa, su corazón palpitaba todo el tiempo y su rostro denotaba todos esos sentimientos que tenia.

—Sakura déjate crecer el cabello, me gustan las chicas de cabello largo y en ti se vería muy hermoso—ella sonrió y se dejo convencer, ahora llevaba un hermoso y largo cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Sus pensamientos iban y venían del pasado al presente, cortaría su cabello al siguiente día y con ello daría un nuevo inicio a su vida.

—Bien Sakura…—pero los ruidos en el desván le hicieron levantar la vista, recordaba que Ino le había dicho acerca de las ratas que habitaban ahí—Dios tendré pesadillas con ellas.…

Se recostó a media cama y después se encogió de manera fetal, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir había aguantado tanto que ya no podía retenerlas.

Abajo cenaba su familia Ino estaba muy preocupada por Sakura, sabía que algo tenía que ver el Uchiha pero también sabía que lo mejor era dejarla sola en ese momento; al día siguiente hablaría con ella para consolarla.

La noche se fue como un parpadeo y la luz le dio en pleno rostro a Sakura que tallaba sus ojos, se había quedado dormida sobre la cama sin haberse cambiado de ropa; pero sus ojos se llenaron de horror al sentir algo atorado en su cabello.

—Qué asco… ¡kyaaa!— un grito salió de sus labios al descubrir una rata enredada en sus rosas cabellos— ¿Cómo llego esto aquí?

De inmediato se dirigió al baño en donde tomo una ducha para retirarse al roedor de sus cabellos, sin duda eso era lo peor que le había pasado; pero agradecía que Ino no lo hubiera visto la cual le haría burla durante muchos meses.

Se miro el rostro en el espejo como odiaba tener ese semblante triste, hizo una pequeña sonrisa mostrando que saldría adelante; pero lo siguiente que haría era cortarse su cabello.

—Ino-Baka, necesito tu ayuda—gritándole para que subiera cuanto antes.

La joven de cabellos rubios la miro curiosa, parecía muy decidida y seguramente el corte le ayudaría mucho en su estado de humor que ahora tenía.

— ¿Segura?

—Por favor, no quiero que las ratas se enreden en mi cabello…después de todo si no me gusta, el cabello crece

Revolvió su cabello haciendo enfadar a Sakura, le sonrió mostrando su lengua y bajo corriendo las escaleras buscando a su madre.

— ¡Mama! ¿Has visto las tijeras?

—No, ¿para que las quieres Ino? ¿Alguna travesura de nuevo?

—Como si fuera un monstruo…le estoy ayudando a Sakura, quiere un corte de cabello

—En ese caso, están en la mesa del buro de mi cuarto

—Si sabias donde estaban…me juzgan…—Molesta por la comparación

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaahhhhhh!—Un grito se escucho por toda la casa, era la voz de Sakura desde su habitación Ino subió a toda prisa en su auxilio pero al pasar de la puerta su cuerpo se quedo helado.

Retrocedió de golpe hasta la pared del pasillo cayendo hasta el piso, sus dedos señalaban tembloroso el interior mas las palabras no salían en absoluto; su madre que le había seguido miro y soltó un grito desconsolador el cual después siguió con un ataque de pánico.

La habitación de Sakura estaba bañada en un enorme y grotesco baño de sangre, no sabían de donde iniciaba o terminaba; recargado en uno de los rincones el cuerpo sin vida de la chica; su cabeza no estaba y la sangre seguía brotando de su cuello roto.

Los gritos que se irían sumando de la gente que llegaba al lugar, habían asesinado a Sakura Haruno en su propia casa; le habían cortado la cabeza llevándosela y solo habían dejado su cuerpo inerte a la vista de todos. La policía busco y busco pero no encontraron al culpable.

Tres meses después

El teléfono sonaba sin parar, Sasuke lo miraba molesto eran varias noches así. Bostezo mientras se levantaba para contestar antes de perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

—Bueno…bueno, demonios si vas a seguir molestando busca a otro idiota—Pero el silencio que siempre aparecía después de contestar le ponía la piel de gallina—Sera mejor que no te encuentre o desearas no haberte burlado de mi.

—**Chrss…Chrss…Chrss**— el rechinar de unos dientes lo que le detuvo de colgar, no supo porque pero le vino de inmediato el nombre de una persona.

— ¿Sakura?...deja de jugar conmigo quieres…—Después de colgar se quedo sentado, rasco su cabeza y sonrió con ironía—ella murió hace meses, si que estas paranoico Sasuke.

Pero aquellas llamadas a media noche no cesaron, si no que se fueron incrementando con el pasar de los días.

Ino apenas y se recobraba, de niña había quedado huérfana pero pronto una nueva familia le acogió en su seno familiar dándole un nuevo hogar en donde ella ahora tenía una hermana a la cual proteger, pero no fue así habían asesinado a su hermanita estando ella presente.

—Papa…voy a subir al desván, hace meses que ya no escucho a las ratas creo que las trampas funcionaron.

—Es cierto, pero déjame hacerlo

—Puedo sola, solo necesito la escalera

—Ya perdí una hija…no dejare que le pase algo a la que me queda.

Ino mordió sus labios, su madre seguía ida y apenas balbuceaba de vez en cuando pero el médico decía que era normal; solo había que seguir el tratamiento adecuado y tener mucha paciencia, en cambio su padre parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos en un total silencio; temía por su salud.

—Está bien, pero iré contigo después de todo yo fui la de la idea

Él le sonrió mientras tomaba su lámpara y subía lentamente, ella solo espero al inicio de la base de las escaleras sintiendo como pasaban los minutos; cinco minutos, diez minutos, quince minutos.

— ¿Papa? —Comenzó a subir los peldaños preocupada de la tardanza, siguió la luz de la lámpara y se encontró con su padre en un rincón, estático con los ojos fijos en un punto lejano. Por mucho que le llamara este no reaccionaba, parecía estar muerto en vida.

Giro hacia donde la luz de la lámpara alumbraba y soltó un gemido al ver lo que le había sorprendido tanto, en aquel rincón estaba la cabeza de Sakura, sus largos cabellos parecían haber crecido en aquellos meses que pasaron; estaban enredados en cada rincón posible la expresión que tenia era tan aterradora que su padre había sufrido un infarto al momento.

—Sakura…dios quien te hizo esto—Ino buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos queriendo cortar los cabellos y liberar por fin su cabeza; pero su sorpresa fue que los cabellos tiraron con fuerza de la piel de Sakura, esta abrió sus ojos y boca como si estuviera muy molesta; la expresión estaba llena de ira y odio.

Ino fue aventada por los cabellos y solo observo cómo la cabeza se escabullía perdiéndose en la oscuridad del desván, pero sabía que ya no estaba ahí se había ido para siempre; pero no sabía a dónde.

Nunca pensó en visitar a Sasuke después de todo el había causado mucho daño a Sakura, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho sabría que su casa estaba cubierta de cabello rozado. Sasuke estaba encerrado con la cabeza de Sakura, su cabello no ha dejado de crecer había cubierto cada rincón de aquel hogar; el parece haber enloquecido hace mucho, aquella larga cabellera ahora no lo deja vivir…después de todo el una vez dijo que le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gracias por haber leído esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado como dije en un inicio esto será de un tono fuerte; algunos capítulos serán en menor o mayor medida con diferentes personajes de Naruto; no habrá un tanto conocido como final feliz por lo que espero sepan perdonar mi intención es hacer una colección de varias historias de terror de diversas leyendas urbanas; la mayoría son poco conocidas.**

**No intento ser mala con algunos personajes, algunos les tocara más fuerte que a otros dependiendo de la historia; pero repito no todas las historias tendrán un final feliz ya que quiero darle un toque diferente a esto. Hasta la siguiente historia.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


	2. Insomnio

**Derechos reservados ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serie Anime-Manga: ****Naruto**

**Universo alterno**

**Pareja de este capítulo: Matsuri – Gaara**

**Basado en diferentes leyendas urbanas. Colección de varias historias con diferentes personajes de la serie Naruto, será una historia diferente por cada capítulo y no tendrá ninguna relación con el anterior a no ser que por extensión se tenga que hacer una continuación, la cual se pondrá como nota en dicho capitulo.**

**Espero no ofender a nadie si por dicho capitulo no llega a ser del agrado de alguien, me gusta escuchar sus opiniones siempre y cuando no sean agresiones; la critica constructiva ayuda mucho más que palabras ofensivas.**

"**Advertencia de contenido puede ser demasiado explicito, violencia, abuso, tortura y más. No apto para personas que no les guste, además de que puede que muchas historias no tengan un final feliz."**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**O**

**Pesadilla 02**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Insomnio**

El joven de cabellos rojos seguía jugando con aquella taza de café, la mesera le miro algo nerviosa ya el chico llevaba cerca de treinta tazas que había bebido y por lo que veía el pediría una más.

No tenía más de media hora en que el había llegado, y en ese tiempo se había bebido esa cantidad de café; no pudo evitar sentir miedo por él; las enormes ojeras en su rostro pálido le asustaban.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una joven de cabellos castaños se dirigió hacia la mesa, Gaara el joven pelirrojo alzo la vista y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con una enorme sorpresa.

— ¿Gaara? Te ves demasiado exhausto, ¿Qué ocurre? Vine en cuanto vi tu mensaje

—Matsuri, me alegra que hayas venido…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Perdón por haberte pedido venir así de pronto, pero…—Mordió sus labios mientras revisaba la taza vacía de café, el estado en que se encontraba desconcertó bastante a Matsuri que desconocía aquel chico.

—Me preocupe mucho, has faltado ya una semana a la universidad; te mande mensajes pero no me habías respondido y cuando hoy me hablaste… ¿Qué ocurre?

—Matsuri…esto sonara loco pero por favor créeme…sabes que yo nunca te he mentido—sus ojos verde jade la miraron con tal profundidad, sintió la angustia de Gaara y afirmo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sujetaba sus manos para calmarlo.

—No he dormido en semanas…incluso he perdido la cuenta del tiempo, pero créeme no puedo hacerlo…si me duermo el saldrá…hay alguien dentro de mi…

—Alguien…dentro de ti…

—Sé que suena loco pero así es, cuando me duermo alguien intenta salir de mi cuerpo…se hace llamar Shukaku

— ¿Shukaku? ¿Dices que alguien con ese nombre está dentro de ti?

—Cuando duermo es cuando el despierta e intenta tomar el control de mi cuerpo, ahora sé que intenta salir a este mundo a través de mi cuerpo

—Pero una semana sin dormir, me preocupas mucho Gaara

—Fue hace una semana que el intento salir…sé que es fantasioso lo que te cuento, pero sé que tu eres la única que podría creerme

—Le has contado a tus hermanos

—Me creen loco, piensan que es una broma de mal gusto…a este paso recurrirán a un psiquiatra; si me duermo no quiero imaginar que hará Shukaku al salir.

Matsuri lo miro fijamente mientras acomodaba un mechón de su castaña cabellera, tenia años de conocer a Gaara y sabia que él no era ningún mentiroso, era un tipo serio y calmado; salvo ocasiones especiales el demostraba su lado oscuro como el mismo le decía; pero solo fue para protegerla a ella y a sus hermanos o amigos.

Bebió la ya fría taza de café terminando la bebida de un solo sorbo, soltó un gran suspiro y dijo con fuerza; sujeto sus manos aun más fuerte.

—No entiendo bien todo, pero dime ¿qué quieres que haga?

— ¿Entonces me crees?

—Se que no me mentirías, así que dime qué debo hacer

—No dejes que duerma…

—Gaara…

Horas más tarde en el departamento de Gaara

—Si Temari ya estoy afuera de su departamento, se que suena raro todo lo que dice pero no puedo dejarlo solo…lo sé no les estoy culpando a ustedes; se que su historia es bastante inusual en el pero por favor cúbreme; dije que estaría contigo esta noche… ¡claro que no haremos cosas raras! ¡Solo cúbreme!

Colgó el celular de golpe mientras miraba desde la calle la parte alta de los departamentos.

—Bien Gaara…ya estamos aquí—cruzo rápidamente la calle y tomo el ascensor hacia el piso en donde vivía, espero algo de tiempo sin obtener respuesta al llegar a la puerta; se sorprendió cuando esta se abrió al simple toque de su mano.

Desde fuera le visualizo sentado en el pasillo, aun con los audífonos la música se podía escuchar; frunció un poco la frente y cerró la puerta con fuerza; esto hizo que el pelirrojo se levantara para recibirla.

—Viniste, que alegría Matsuri

—Da gracias que no sea un ladrón

—Pensé que la había cerrado bien, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

—No gracias, ¿quizás quieras que te prepare algo de café?

—Ya tome mucho por hoy…estoy en mi límite

Matsuri entonces se preocupo, Gaara se veía exhausto y le preocupaba que enfermara de gravedad pero antes de que ella dijera algo una cinta adhesiva rodaba hasta sus pies.

La levanto y observo como Gaara se recargaba contra la pared de donde él la había hecho rodar, su rostro le indico que no comprendía lo que el intentaba pedirle.

—Estoy en mis limites, por favor átame las manos y pies; hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Miro la cinta escuchando todo lo que él le pedía, mordió sus labios pero no dijo nada hasta terminar con aquella petición; se sentó frente a él sujetando sus manos con las suyas.

—Gracias Matsuri…aunque no sé si funcione…si el logra salir…

—Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí así que descansa—Gaara la miro sonriendo un poco, cerro sus verdes ojos mientras ella acariciaba sus rojos cabellos; hasta que comenzó a dormir y ella se levanto buscando algo entre las cosas del chico.

Regreso poco después con unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar la gruesa cinta que ataba sus muñecas y tobillos; busco de nuevo una frazada y le cobijo.

No podría decir que creía por completo la historia de Gaara, pero quien la culparía el escuchar que un tipo de demonio vivía dentro de su cuerpo y que ahora quería salir a través de este y quien sabe que cosas haría al hacerlo; definitivamente no era algo que alguien fuera a creer.

Medito aquella historia por mucho tiempo, para tranquilizarse busco un libro que leer para seguir velando el sueño del pelirrojo; el único ruido que se podía escuchar era la de las manecillas caminando sin parar; el reloj ahora marcaba cerca de las once de la noche y un ruido hueco se escucho el cual fue producido por el libro caer tras quedarse dormida recargada en la pared sentido contrario a donde Gaara dormitaba.

Las manecillas seguían marcando el mismo ruido en los próximos minutos, pero de pronto un extraño ruido ajeno a cualquiera empezó a sonar cada vez más fuerte.

SCHUFF…SWFF…SWFF…SCHUFF sonidos como si algo estuviera vomitando o algo parecido.

Matsuri abrió pesadamente sus ojos ante tales ruidos, giro su rostro hacia donde estos provenían que era frente a ellas; directamente desde el sitio donde Gaara estaba durmiendo; quedo perpleja al ver como Gaara tirado en el piso se arremolinarse en sí mismo.

Uno de sus brazos parecía haberse jalado hacia dentro de su cuerpo, como si lo hubieran chupado y quedara solo un orificio de donde alguna vez hubo tal extremidad; de su boca que emanaba tales sonidos ahora una mano lentamente salía de ella; lenta jalaba con los dedos hasta estirarse más mostrando ahora un brazo por completo que seguía saliendo de la boca del pelirrojo.

Retrocedió lo mas que pudo quedando atrapada contra la pared, grito con todas sus fuerzas notando que Gaara seguía durmiendo; pero ella entro en pánico al sentir como el largo brazo había llegado hasta ella sujetando su tobillo jalándola.

— ¡Gaara! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

Los verdes ojos del chico se abrieron de golpe, miro la cara aterrorizada de Matsuri y el brazo que salía de su boca; rápidamente con la única mano que tenia sujeto la que apretaba el tobillo de la chica; ambos forcejeaban mientras el pelirrojo intentaba regresarla dentro de su cuerpo.

Se giro rápidamente para después tirarse de rostro contra el piso, la mano que salía de su boca se golpeo sentido contrario escuchándose un sonido de crujir cediendo sus movimientos.

Al notar que se había debilitado el comenzó a introducirla tan rápido como pudo dentro de su boca; la cual cerro con fuerza y empezó a jalar del agujero que se había formado de su brazo; lento la seguía sacando para ir formando de nuevo su brazo pero sintiéndose perdido miro de nuevo a Matsuri.

— ¡rápido! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Matsuri le miro sin poder respirar con normalidad, el ver como Gaara intentaba recuperar su brazo así que sin decir nada comenzó a jalar su piel; hasta llegar a sus dedos e irlos jalando como si se tratara de un guante de plástico que ha sido volteado al revés.

El pelirrojo respiraba muy agitado, sujeto con fuerza ahora su recobrada mano que parecía ya estar a la normalidad; pero su rostro no dejaba de mostrar una enorme preocupación.

— ¿Quién me quito las cintas? ¿Has sido tú Matsuri?

— ¿Que fue eso? ¿Qué fue esa cosa?

—Shukaku…el que vive dentro de mí, ya te lo había dicho

—Es una broma, ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

—Tú lo viste, es real el vive dentro de mi; el duerme mientras yo estoy durmiendo pero cuando yo soy el que duerme…ha visto este mundo…ahora quiere salir a como de lugar…

—Entonces…significa que si el sale…tú te voltearas —recordando como había pasado todo, una horrible pesadilla totalmente despierta.

—Así es…mi cuerpo se revertirá por completo, tu lo acabas de ver

—Pero que hay del resto, tu cuerpo es más que piel, ¿Qué hay del resto de los órganos y todo eso?

—Quién sabe, a veces creo que no soy igual a otras personas; siempre tuve esa sensación desde que era muy chico; incluso con mi hermano Kankuro alguna vez los dos jugando tuvimos algunos accidentes, el siempre quedaba muy lesionado mientras yo apenas y con rasguños…siempre me pregunte ¿por qué serian así las cosas?

—Gaara…

Ambos ya no supieron que mas decir, ninguna lógica podía explicar lo que les estaba pasando; y el tiempo comenzó a ocurrir; los siguientes minutos fueron extremadamente pesados para ambos.

Aun cuando la cinta era fuertemente amarrada a manos y tobillos, de su boca seguía saliendo aquella mano; aun cuando Matsuri amarrara con fuerza cinta alrededor de ella para evitarlo…seguía haciendo. Sabían que lo único que tenían era evitar que Gaara durmiera.

—Es mejor rendirse

— ¡Que dices Gaara! No lo digas en broma

—El sueño me está venciendo, es mejor ceder; creo que deberías dejarme no quiero que te lastime

—No lo hare, así que no digas esas cosas.

Gaara la miro fijamente entrecerrando sus ojos, recargándose contra la pared con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Sabes…ahora sé porque él esta tan dispuesto a no rendirse

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—El está detrás de ti…el te quiere a toda costa…yo…yo me siento de la misma manera—sus ojos se cerraron mientras Matsuri le movía con fuerza tratando de que no se durmiera; incluso le abofeteo para despertarlo sin obtener ningún resultado.

La expresión de Matsuri se torno seria mientras tomaba el resto de cinta, atándola alrededor de su mano que sujetada la de Gaara.

—No voy a dejarte ir…no lo hare…te mantendré atado a mi—los minutos se hicieron eternos para ella, no sabía en qué momento Shukaku haría un nuevo intento por salir, pero ella estaba decidida a no abandonar a Gaara.

Fue entonces que de un fuerte jalón su mano y brazo fueron succionados hacia el interior del brazo de Gaara que se hundía rápidamente, esta vez no solo fue solo uno sino que también había sido el otro y la mano salía con tanta fuerza de su boca; Matsuri veía aquello con horror se sujeto a Gaara el cual ya no tenía sus brazos; pero de su boca ahora salían dos brazos que se abrían paso como fuera.

Ella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo ayuda, pero solo fueron unos minutos; parte del cuerpo de Gaara ya había sido absorbido y eso incluía al de Matsuri; el único sonido en aquella habitación era el de un cuerpo que se volteaba mientras jalaba hacia dentro dos cuerpos.

El piso se lleno de sangre que tenía Shukaku el cual se apresuraba a salir, de un lado algo grotesco se estaba formando y sentido opuesto solo se apreciaban dos pares de piernas que ya no se movían.

Días después la policía en el departamento de Gaara

— ¿Itachi estás seguro de que el tenga que ver?

—No lo sabremos hasta hablar con él, su hermana dijo que Matsuri fue a verlo y de ahí no supieron más de ella; así que Sasuke aun cuando es tu amigo necesito que seas lo más neutral posible.

—De acuerdo, entonces entremos a su departamento…mira la puerta está abierta.

—Sabaku Gaara…soy Itachi Uchiha de la policía, voy a entrar—Los dos chicos de cabellos oscuros entraron con cuidado al departamento, el cual estaba por completo a oscuras y una escalofriante voz se escucho desde el final del pasillo; una figura sentada en el piso apenas se lograba apreciar.

—_**Claro**_

—Hace varios días desapareció tu compañera Matsuri…este es el bolso de una mujer, ¿te importa si lo reviso?—levantando con cuidado la bolsa del suelo, pero de nuevo la voz retumbo en la habitación.

—_**Es inútil…ella ahora forma parte de mi…**_

— ¿¡A que te refieres!?—Sasuke intento acercarse más pero fue detenido por su hermano mayor

—_**Solo le di un largo viaje sin retorno…quizás ustedes quieran lo mismo**_

Lo último que pudieron ver fueron unos escalofriantes ojos brillantes, la puerta cerro de golpe y nadie más supo de ellos; Shukaku ahora estaba libre dentro de nuestro mundo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**O**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Enorme disculpa por tal retraso espero no me maten, debía este capítulo pero espero les haya gustado; algo retorcido literalmente; si quieren alguna pareja en especial háganmelo saber a través de sus comentarios o algún mensaje privado.**

**También si quieren algo mas retorcido o gore, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para lograr sacar lo mejor que pueda cada capítulo; el siguiente capítulo ¿Qué pareja tendrá la mala suerte de tener pesadillas?**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
